Akuma no Neko
by Lynaka
Summary: Certaines légendes affirment que les chats seraient des messagers de l'au-delà…qu'ils auraient, parait-il, neuf vies…pour moi qui est déjà vu tant de choses dans ma longue vie de diable, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être à chaque fois fasciné par eux…tu étais l'une d'entre eux également…et tout comme mon maître, j'ai souhaité te voir un jour sombrer…en invoquant mon nom…
1. Chapter 1 Le chat et le majordome

_**Titre: **__**à**__**kuma no Neko**_

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic sur Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji ! Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle traînait dans mes dossiers parmi d'autres fics, j'ai donc décidé de la remettre au goût du jour et de vous la faire partager Je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un yaoi et que l'histoire se démarquera avec son côté sombre et romanesque. Le Rating sera donc plus élevé. En tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira )

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Le chat et le majordome

_J'ai toujours détesté les chats…aussi loin que je me souvienne, je les ai toujours eu en horreur. Les chiens étaient pour moi les plus fidèles et obéissants compagnons pour l'Homme. De plus, ils me donnaient des allergies à chaque fois que je croisais leur route. Non vraiment…je n'aime pas du tout les chats…mon chien le savait parfaitement, même si lui les adorait. Si j'avais su que toute cette histoire allait commencer comme ça…je…_

_En fait…je crois que je ne la changerai pour rien au monde…_

…

« Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous lever » dit le majordome en ouvrant les rideaux d'un geste sûr.

« Mhm…déjà le matin, je n'ai pas vu la nuit passer… » dit le jeune comte encore à moitié endormi.

« Monsieur aurait-il mal dormi ? »

« Affreusement, il m'a semblé entendre des miaulements de chats toute la nuit » déclara t-il en jetant un regard accusateur à son majordome.

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien entendu de tel, je puis vous l'assurer. Vous avez sans doute fait un cauchemar voilà tout » déclara t-il en finissant d'habiller son maître.

« Sans doute… » répondit-il sans vraiment être convaincu. Il attacha son cache œil et mit sa bague à son pouce, symbole de la lignée des Phantomhive.

« Votre petit déjeuner vous attends, monsieur… » dit le majordome tandis qu'il s'inclinait légèrement, en ouvrant la porte, pour laisser passer le comte.

« Bien… » déclara ce dernier en s'engouffrant dans l'entrée.

Ciel finissait son petit déjeuner en silence lorsque qu'un coup de tonnerre lui fit lâcher sa fourchette et qu'une voix se mit à résonner dans sa tête…

_« Aidez-moi…je vous en prie…Aidez-moi, monsieur le comte…nyah… »_

« Monsieur ? Que vous arrive t-il ? » demanda Sebastian qui venait de lui ramasser sa fourchette.

Ciel revint à lui et regarda son majordome sans comprendre.

« Je viens d'entendre une voix avec le tonnerre ! » s'exclama t-il avant de se lever de table pour regarder à travers la fenêtre.

A l'extérieur il pleuvait des torrents d'eaux, le vent soufflait très violemment saccageant par la même occasion l'entrée ainsi que le jardin mais à part la tempête qui faisait rage, rien d'autre ne signalait la présence de quelqu'un ayant besoin d'aide.

« Monsieur, pardonnez moi de vous demander cela mais…êtes vous sûr que tout va bien ? »

Ciel regarda Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils, lui indiquant clairement son mécontentement et son énervement.

« Tu n'as rien entendu toi je suppose »

« Non monsieur et dieu seul sait que j'ai l'ouïe très fine » répondit Sebastian.

« Etrange… » Ciel regarda de nouveau la pluie tomber en se disant qu'il avait peut être rêvé tout cela.

« La pluie n'est pas prête de s'arrêter, monsieur et je crains fort que nous allons devoir annuler les rendez-vous de la journée » ajouta Sebastian.

« Oui…tu as raison…de toute façon je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec ces idiots de journalistes et encore moins avec ce commerçant allemand »

« Voyons monsieur ne dîtes pas cela, ces étapes sont forts utiles pour le développement de la compagnie Phantom »

« Si tu le dis… »

« En revanche je me chargerai moi-même de vous instruire aujourd'hui, les professeurs étant dans l'incapacité d'assurer cette fonction en raison du mauvais temps…vous ne devez pas négliger vos études »

Ciel hésita légèrement car il connaissait très bien la méthode pédagogique de Sebastian qui était un peu trop élevée à son goût. Il savait aussi qu'il faisait exprès de fixer la barre toujours plus haut pour montrer de quoi il était réellement capable. Néanmoins il ne pouvait y échapper et suivit son majordome en soupirant.

Pendant ce temps, les domestiques du manoir étaient dans la cuisine et s'ennuyaient beaucoup à cause de la tempête.

« Quel temps pourri ! Toute la nuit, il a plût comme ça et ça ne semble toujours pas vouloir s'arrêter…si tu veux mon avis tu risques d'avoir pas mal de boulot après à l'extérieur, Finny » dit Bard en se grattant la tête.

« Bof ! Tant mieux j'aurais de quoi m'occuper comme ça » se réjouit Finnian.

Takana était assis en face d'eux et buvait un thé bien tranquillement en répétant ses traditionnels « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

« Ça me fait penser ! Où est notre petite May-lynn ? » demanda Bard.

« Elle donne un petit coup de plumeau dans la salon, je crois… »

« Ah bon…Alors espérons qu'elle ne casse rien, elle est tellement… » Bard s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il entendit May-Lynn crier.

Ils se ruèrent tous dans le salon et la retrouvèrent au sol devant une fenêtre brisée.

« Tout va bien May-Lynn ? » demanda Finnian en l'aidant à se relever.

« Ou-Oui…je crois… »

« Mais enfin ! Que se passe t-il donc ici ? » demanda Ciel qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce suivit de Sebastian.

« May-Lynn est ce toi qui a cassé ce carreau ? » demanda Sebastian en examinant la fenêtre.

« Euh…Non ! J'enlevais la poussière quand c'est arrivé…je me suis retrouvée surprise par un violent coup de tonnerre puis quand je me suis retournée vers la fenêtre, j'ai cru voir quelque chose briser la vitre…mais c'était si rapide… »

« Et ce quelque chose t'a donc fait crier puis tomber » confirma Sebastian.

« Oui c'est ça » dit-elle.

« Je ne vois aucune trace de pierre ni même d'un quelconque objet, jeté dans cette pièce » déclara Bard en cherchant sur le sol avec Finny. « Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour s'aventurer jusqu'ici par ce temps »

« Tu as raison… » répondit Ciel « …et si ce quelque chose était vivant »

« Un animal ? Vous croyez ? » s'étonna May-Lynn « Maintenant que vous le dîtes la chose qui m'a heurtée au visage ne m'a pas fait mal du tout »

« Monsieur est doué lorsqu'il s'agit d'énigmes, regardez… » Sesbastian montra le rideau se trouvant à proximité de la vitre brisée…il portait des traces de griffes.

« Oh ! Vous aviez raison monsieur ! » s'exclama Bard.

« Toute cette agitation pour un animal, qu'on l'attrape sans perdre de temps ! Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il salisse le manoir ! »

« Oui monsieur ! » répondirent en cœur les domestiques.

« Très bien…Viens Sebastian, retournons à la leçon d'escrime » dit Ciel en tournant les talons.

« Monsieur ne désire pas que j'attrape moi-même cet animal ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Non, je préfère qu'ils s'en chargent ça les occupera un moment comme ça »

« Comme monsieur est généreux… » déclara Sebastian en souriant légèrement.

Ils quittèrent la pièce mais Ciel n'était pas tranquille pour autant…surtout lorsque son nez commença à lui démanger jusqu'à ce qu'il éternue…décidemment il avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment pour le reste de la journée.

…

Les domestiques avaient cherché encore et encore mais en vain, l'animal restait introuvable…Ciel avait entamé sa leçon d'escrime lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent subitement…

« Que se passe t-il encore ? » demanda Ciel.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ait éteint toutes les lumières… » déclara Sebastian.

« Quelque chose ? Tu dis…mais… »

« Que monsieur reste ici, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe » dit-il en disparaissant avant même que Ciel ne puisse s'en rende compte.

Ciel ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le couloir. Ce dernier était sombre et paraissait lugubre dans la pénombre mais Ciel n'avait pas peur des ténèbres, il ne les connaissait que trop bien… Il s'arrêta au bord des escaliers car il venait d'entendre un bruit très curieux…il descendit quelques marches jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que quelque chose le suivait très discrètement derrière son dos. Il avait toujours son fleuret dans la main et se retourna rapidement en espérant toucher cette chose mystérieuse…mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il aperçut deux minuscules yeux bleus dans l'obscurité et…

« Miaou ! » le chat bondit à la figure de Ciel et ce dernier tomba en arrière dans les escaliers.

Sebastian se précipita et le réceptionna avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

« Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir dit de rester là où vous étiez »

«Tu l'as attrapé ? » demanda Ciel en se relevant comme si de rien n'était.

« Je vous ai attrapé vous oui…mais… »

« Et le chat ? »

« Monsieur, il n'y avait aucun chat » déclara t-il.

« Mais…c'est lui qui m'a fait tomber ! Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! Je vais le chercher ! Occupe- toi de rallumer les lumières ! » ordonna Ciel en lui tournant le dos.

« Monsieur, vous êtes sûr que… »

« C'est un ordre Sebastian ! » ajouta t-il sans se retourner.

« Bien monsieur… » Il s'inclina et disparût.

Ciel commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez qu'on ne veuille pas le croire, s'il devait se débrouiller seul et bien soit, il se chargerait lui-même d'attraper ce chat ! Il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers l'entrée lorsqu'un violent coup de tonnerre résonna de nouveau et qu'il ne l'entende encore…

_« Aidez-moi…s'il vous plaît ! Monsieur le comte… »_

« Qui est là ? Répondez ! »

_« Je suis… »_

La lumière se ralluma d'un coup et Sebastian réapparût à côté de son maître.

« Monsieur, quelqu'un approche » dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

« Je l'ai encore entendu, Sebastian…la voix… »

« Je crois que… » Sebastian n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'on frappait à la porte.

« Va ouvrir » ordonna Ciel en gardant son calme.

Les domestiques arrivèrent dans le hall avec des balais et des filets dans les mains pour voir qui cela pouvait-il être.

« Des visiteurs ? Avec ce temps ? Comment est ce possible ? » s'étonna Bard.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et fût étonné de trouver un homme assez âgé mais qui n'allait pas très bien…

« Aidez-moi… » dit-il avant de s'effondrer.

Ciel ordonna qu'on le fasse entrer et Sebastian le transporta dans une chambre libre. Il lui ôta son manteau et tous purent découvrir avec horreur qu'il avait été sauvagement mutilé par quelque chose de non humain…

« Faîtes ce que vous pouvez mais je veux qu'il soit en état de parler ! » ordonna Ciel avant de quitter la pièce avec May-Lynn.

Ciel était convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la voix qu'il avait entendu mais cet homme n'était pas là par hasard…il devait y avoir un lien… peut être même avec le chat qu'il avait vu.

« Jeune maître ? Tout va bien ? » demanda May-Lynn.

« Oui, je vais dans mon bureau. Prévenez-moi lorsqu'il reviendra à lui »

« Très bien » dit-elle avant de courir chercher de l'eau chaude.

Sebastian avait retiré sa veste et relevé les manches de sa chemise pour s'occuper au mieux des blessures sanglantes de cet homme.

« Vous croyez qu'il s'est fait attaqué par un ours ? » demanda Bard en montrant les énormes traces de griffes dans son dos.

« Je ne pense pas » répondit Sebastian en remarquant les multiples coupures et déchirures occasionnées par une lame bien aiguisée. « Bard, Finnian…allez aider May-Lynn, je vais m'occuper de lui »

« Entendu, après tout, vous semblez vous y connaître » dit le cuisinier avant de quitter la pièce en compagnie de Finny.

Dès qu'ils fermèrent la porte, Sebastian retira ses gants tâchés de sang et examina une blessure qui l'intriguait. Ce vieil homme portait une scarification encore toute récente en forme de rose sur la poitrine…elle saignait toujours. Sebastian voulut nettoyer cette étrange plaie mais dès qu'il la toucha, elle lui brûla la main et il dût reculer.

Il regarda sa main légèrement brûlée et comprit que cette blessure avait été réalisée par une arme totalement pure…mais surtout, par quelqu'un comme lui ou plutôt qui était à l'inverse de lui. En tout cas l'auteur de ça n'était pas un être humain ni même un animal.

Sebastian fit ensuite de son mieux pour panser les autres plaies mais il ne pouvait faire de miracles, déjà que c'était contre sa nature et en plus cet homme n'allait pas tarder à mourir. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'était de ne pas avoir ressenti sa présence plus tôt…

« Monsieur Sebastian ! Venez vite ! » cria Finny en ouvrant la porte.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Des chats ! Il y en a partout ! »

« Comment sont-ils entrés ? »

« Nous avons retrouvé la porte d'entrée ouverte et… »

Sebastian n'était déjà plus en face de lui. Il avait remis sa veste noire à la vitesse de l'éclair pour ensuite sauter du haut des escaliers et atterrir devant l'entrée. Aucune trace de chats…enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose gratter à sa jambe.

« Miaou ! » fit un petit chat noir et blanc en le regardant avec des yeux hyper-attendrissants.

« Toi…tu ne devrais pas être là… » il ramassa le chat et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Miaou… » fit à nouveau le chat. Sebastian craqua et se mit à le câliner.

« Pauvre petite merveille…viens avec moi personne ne te fera de mal »

Un coup de tonnerre éclata encore et Sebastian vit un autre chat assit en haut de la rampe d'escalier en train de le fixer avec ses incroyables yeux bleus. Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit et le félin disparût sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il trouva cela étrange et commença à penser que son maître avait peut être raison…Il remonta les escaliers et vit Bard et finny en train de poursuivre six chats avec leur filets. Le majordome les devança et attrapa les six chats sur lui.

« Prenez les et mettez les dans ma chambre ! » ordonna t-il en leur confiant les chats.

« Dans votre chambre mais pourq… »

Bard s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit May-Lynn crier. Ils accoururent vers elle et la retrouvèrent trempée avec son seau d'eau sur la tête.

« Bin May-Lynn ? Que t'est-il encore arrivé ? » demanda Finny en lui retirant le seau.

« Un chat…avec de grands yeux bleus…il m'a volé mes lunettes et m'a fait tomber ! »

« T'es en train de dire qu'un chat t'a volé tes lunettes et est reparti avec ? » demanda Bard en y croyant pas.

« Oui ! »

« Qu'en pensez-vous Sebastian…Sebastian ? » Il n'était déjà plus avec eux et se dirigeait vers le bureau de son maître…il avait senti une étrange présence se rapprocher de lui.

« Monsieur ! » s'exclama t-il en ouvrant la porte brusquement.

« Mhm ? » Ciel s'était assoupi et tout semblait normal… « Que se passe t-il ? Il s'est réveillé ? »

« Pas encore monsieur mais je crois que vous aviez raison pour le chat et je viens de… »

« Ma bague ! » Ciel venait de remarquer la disparition de ses armoiries à son pouce « Atchoum ! » Il n'arrêtait aussi plus d'éternuer…plus de doute, le chat était venu ici mais comment avait-il fait pour disparaître aussi rapidement.

« Monsieur…j'entends notre inconnu se réveiller…peut être aura t-il quelques renseignements à nous fournir »

« Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas ! » Ciel se dirigea furieusement vers la chambre de l'étranger et ouvrit la porte en grand. Il s'approcha du vieil homme et vit que ce dernier était réveillé mais qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

« Ciel… êtes vous Ciel Phantomhive ?… » demanda t-il difficilement.

« Oui et vous qui êtes vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Monsieur allez à l'essentiel, je vous pris. Ses minutes sont comptées… » dit Sebastian.

« Très bien…dans ce cas parlez… » exigea Ciel sur le même ton.

« Je…l'ai ramenée ici…trouvez la…avant qu'il ne vienne la chercher…pitié ! » supplia t-il.

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Qui avez-vous amené ici ? Et pourquoi chez moi ? » demanda Ciel qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait.

« Vous…vous avez le…diable à vos côtés…il ne viendra pas ici…vous pourrez la protéger…s'il vous plaît ! »

« Quoi ? » Comment pouvait-il savoir pour le diable…savait-il que…

Ciel se tourna vers Sebastian et vit ses yeux rouges briller dans la pénombre. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher devant un humain qui était sur le point de mourir…en plus il avait l'air d'être parfaitement au courant.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un chat ? Un chat aux yeux bleus ? » demanda Ciel au vieil homme.

« O-Oui… promettez moi que vous la protégerez… » déclara t-il avant de tendre une main vers Ciel.

Ce dernier attrapa sa main, ce qui surprit Sebastian qui ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire malin.

« Je vous le promets » déclara Ciel avec un faux sourire compatissant.

« Merci… » dit le vieil homme avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Ciel lâcha aussitôt sa main et se tourna vers Sebastian, le regard sérieux et emplit de détermination.

« Il faut être fou pour demander de l'aide au diable… »

« Comme vous dîtes, monsieur… »

« Sebastian… »

« Ordonnez monsieur et j'accomplirai »

« Trouve ce chat ! Ramène le moi vivant, c'est un ordre ! »

Sebastian s'inclina en posant un genou au sol avant d'ajouter « Yes, my lord » Le diable avait sa mission…a lui de la mener à bien.

…

L'orage n'avait pas cessé et la pluie continuait à s'abattre violemment à l'extérieur tandis qu'une odeur de mort flottait à l'intérieur du manoir. Les domestiques avaient attrapé le reste des chats et s'occupaient à présent de descendre le corps du vieil homme à la cave en attendant que la tempête passe. Il n'en restait plus qu'un à présent…un seul chat aux yeux bleus…

Sebastian n'aimait pas l'idée que sa proie soit un chat mais son ordre était on ne peut plus clair, il allait devoir l'attraper…Le seul problème qu'il lui restait à résoudre était de parvenir à le localiser car il ne sentait aucunement sa présence. La seule chose qu'il savait était la couleur de ses yeux et le fait qu'il ait volé la bague de son maître ainsi que les lunettes de May-Lynn. L'idée vînt d'elle-même, il sortit un couteau bien brillant de sa veste et le fit briller davantage devant la fenêtre avec l'aide des éclairs.

Le chat sortit soudainement de l'ombre et se saisit de l'argenterie dans les mains de Sebastian. Ce dernier en profita pour saisir l'animal par la peau du dos et le regarda.

« Tu t'es donné tout ce mal à te cacher pour finalement te laisser attraper de cette façon… pauvre petite chose… »

Le chat le fixa intensément avant de pousser un curieux « Miaouu… »

« … ! » ce miaulement obligea Sebastian, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, à le lâcher. Le chat en profita pour planter le couteau dans la main du majordome et se sauver à une vitesse ahurissante.

« Et bien…quelle curieuse petite bête… » Il retira le couteau de sa main, en même temps que son gant tâché de sang et lécha sa plaie « Je sens que l'on va s'amuser… » Il se lança ensuite à sa poursuite tel un chasseur à l'affut de sa proie.

Les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau mais Sebastian n'en avait pas besoin pour repérer sa victime. Personne n'était dans les parages, il pouvait déployer tout son talent ainsi que ses compétences surhumaines…

Son énergie démoniaque se diffusait tout au long de son avancée dans les couloirs et ne laissait aucune échappatoire au chat. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal mais s'il désirait jouer avec lui, il allait être servi…Il sortit son argenterie de sa veste et lança plusieurs fourchettes dans la pénombre, là où passait le chat mais…curieusement, il ne le toucha pas une seule fois. Le chat était incroyablement agile même un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs…

Le félin se savait poursuivit par un prédateur redoutable mais il était hors de question pour lui de se laisser attraper aussi facilement. Lui aussi avait des capacités surprenantes et il était bien décidé à s'en servir…il fit demi-tour et fonça droit sur Sebastian, les griffes sorties.

Sebastien, plus que surprit de le voir faire ça, sortit un couteau au dernier moment mais le chat miaula encore d'une étrange façon juste avant qu'ils ne se croisent. Sebastian s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir s'il avait réussi à le toucher…il n'était déjà plus là mais de petites gouttes de sang traçaient un chemin tout le long du couloir. Il l'avait touché. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose…le chat aussi avait réussi à le toucher. Il porta sa main à sa joue et découvrit qu'il l'avait griffé et que comble de l'ironie, il lui avait volé sa montre.

Sebastian soupira « Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je subirai l'assaut d'un chat, je ne l'aurai jamais cru…bien, allons cueillir cette petite boule de poil »

Il suivit les traces de sang qui finirent par le conduire à la bibliothèque. Les traces s'arrêtaient sous une étagère, il se pencha et découvrit l'animal tapit tout au fond. Lorsqu'il avança une main vers lui, le chat se mit à grogner.

« Allons laisse toi faire, je ne te veux aucun mal…je veux seulement récupérer ce que tu m'as… » Le chat n'était plus là. Sebastian leva les yeux et vit qu'il avait grimpé tout en haut de l'étagère à livres avec sa montre entre les mâchoires.

« Je vois…quel dommage…une si jolie frimousse… » Sebastian saisit l'étagère d'une main mais le chat bondit sur le lustre en face de lui. « Toi, tu n'es pas idiot du tout…enfin… » il lança de nouveau un couteau dans sa direction mais le félin sauta pour l'esquiver et Sebastian en profita pour le réceptionner en plein vol. «Voilà qui est fait… » il s'attendait à ce qu'il se débatte mais ce ne fût pas le cas…il se montra étrangement docile et le majordome en profita pour récupérer son bien.

Il regarda ensuite le chat…il l'avait blessé à la patte avant et saignait beaucoup. Sebastian tira un mouchoir de sa veste et le lui noua pour arrêter l'hémorragie. « Si tu n'avais pas lutté inutilement ceci ne serrait jamais arrivé…car loin de moi l'idée de faire du mal à aussi splendide créature que toi » Pour lui tous les chats étaient magnifiques, il leur vouait un véritable culte mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de particulier…

Son pelage était gris et d'une incroyable douceur, ses yeux bleus d'un bleu très clair semblable à un ciel matinal de printemps. Il paraissait être un chat tout à fait normal mais après ce que Sebastian venait de voir, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Est-ce toi qu'il va falloir que je protège ? Si c'est le cas j'accepte sur le champ mais je ne pense pas que mon maître appréciera l'idée »

Le chat le fixa comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire…enfin, il miaula encore une fois et toutes les lumières, y compris les chandeliers, se rallumèrent en même temps. Sebastian fit comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau de son maître.

« Tu en auras mis du temps » râla Ciel alors que son majordome pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Toutes mes excuses, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me donner autant de fil à retordre »

« Ne t'approche pas trop de moi, mes allergies… »

« Oui c'est vrai, veuillez m'excuser »

« Alors ? Tes conclusions ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ce chat ? Je vois qu'il a réussi à t'atteindre… » déclara Ciel en fixant les griffes sur son visage.

« J'avoue que… » Sebastian ne pût finir sa phrase car le chat venait de prendre appuie sur ses pattes arrière pour ensuite lécher la blessure qu'il lui avait faîte sur la joue. Une fois qu'il eu fini, les traces de griffes avaient disparu.

« Ce n'est pas un chat normal… » affirma Ciel.

« Merci mon tout beau où plutôt devrais-je dire ma toute belle… »

« Tu m'écoutes oui ! » Ciel savait que Sebastian était dans un autre monde lorsqu'il était en présence de félins.

« Excusez-moi monsieur »

« Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas parler, nous ne pourrons jamais comprendre le fond de cette histoire »

Le chat tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda…

« Vous avez vu monsieur ? On dirait qu'il comprend notre langage »

« Non c'est impossible… »

Soudain un coup de tonnerre gronda fortement à l'extérieur et le chat en profita pour bondir des bras de Sebastian. Il miaula une nouvelle fois et le son résonna dans toute la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière ne vienne les aveugler…

« Que s'est t-il donc passer ? » Ciel venait d'être ébloui.

« Monsieur ! »

« Quoi encore ? Ne me dit pas que tu as laissé le chat s'échapper ! »

« Pas vraiment…Regardez plutôt par vous-même »

« Qu'est ce que tu… » Ciel ouvrit grand les yeux et vit quelque chose d'étrange au sol à la place du chat…une jeune fille était assise en face de lui et le regardait en inclinant la tête sur sa gauche. Ciel reconnut alors ses yeux…les mêmes que ceux du chat…Elle avait de longs cheveux roses extrêmement clairs et n'était habillée qu'avec des haillons qui la couvraient à peine.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit du… »

« Chat… » finit Ciel qui en était le premier surpris. « Tu es le chat n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda t-il.

La seule réponse qu'elle lui fournit fût « Nyah ? » en inclinant cette fois la tête sur sa droite.

…

Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre. Il n'est pas beaucoup riche en découverte mais il fallait bien un début XD Dans le prochain, le voile se lèvera sur cette mystérieuse créature dont les origines incertaines obligera Sebastain à prendre quelques mesures…qu'est-elle donc venue chercher au manoir des Phantomhive ?

N'oubliez pas les commentaires please !


	2. Chapter 2 Le secret du chat

_**Titre: **__**à**__**kuma no Neko**_

Bonjour à tous ! Après maintes péripéties, je suis heureuse de vous présenter enfin ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 2 : Le secret du chat

« Qui es-tu enfin ? » Ciel n'avait jamais vu ça…un chat venait de se transformer en humain sous ses yeux et semblait à peine comprendre lorsqu'on lui parlait.

« Cette créature n'est pas humaine, monsieur » affirma déjà Sebastian.

« Qu'est ce donc au juste ? » Etait-ce elle qu'il devait protéger selon les dires du vieil homme ? Ciel voulait des réponses.

« Monsieur… » Sebastian laissa son maître s'approcher de la jeune fille tout en gardant l'œil ouvert. Ciel finit par s'agenouiller devant elle et lui demanda on ne peut plus sérieusement « Dis moi qui tu es et ce que tu es venue faire chez moi… » La fille en question sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes et finit par esquisser un grand sourire pour ensuite se jeter au cou de Ciel. « Mais que… ? » ce dernier tomba à la renverse et fût dans l'incapacité de se relever. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Lâche-moi ! »

« Elle est très affectueuse, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire » se moqua discrètement Sebastian qui ne détectait pas le moindre danger émaner d'elle.

« Au lieu de rire comme un idiot, aide-moi plutôt à m'en défaire ! » ordonna Ciel qui ne pouvait empêcher cette fille de se frotter contre lui comme le font les chats.

« J'arrive monsieur »

« Nyah ? » Sebastian tenta d'aider la jeune fille à se lever mais cette dernière retomba aussitôt au sol en le regardant sans comprendre.

Ciel, enfin débarrassé d'elle, se sentit revivre. Il se leva et secoua quelques instants ses vêtements. « C'est un comble ! En plus de ne pas être humaine, elle n'est même pas éduquée ! »

« Que va-t-on faire monsieur ? »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse d'elle ? »

« A l'heure actuelle, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule…imaginez qu'elle se transforme en chat devant les humains, ce serait la panique »

Ciel ronchonna « Oui tu as raison… » en plus, il devait le reconnaître, c'était bien la voix de cette fille qu'il avait entendu à travers l'orage…l'orage ?

« Nyahhh ! » Un puissant coup de tonnerre venait de résonner dans toute la pièce, obligeant la jeune fille à se boucher les oreilles. La voilà qui tremblait à présent. Sebastian s'agenouilla aussitôt devant elle et la rassura « Ce n'est que la foudre jeune Lady, l'orage sera bientôt terminé, rassurez-vous »

« Nyah ? » dit-elle en le fixant avec de petits yeux comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt sous son apparence de félin.

Pour Sebastian, il n'y avait plus à hésiter… « Monsieur ! » s'exclama t-il soudainement en se relevant avec elle dans ses bras. « Me permettez-vous que je prenne la responsabilité de cette splendide créature jusqu'à ce que nous ayons découvert le fin mot de cette histoire ! »

« Splendide créature… » répéta Ciel d'un sourire narquois. « Je n'ai pas besoin de chat dans mon manoir… » commença t-il en retournant s'assoir à son bureau « En revanche…si mon chien désire un chat, qu'il fasse comme ça lui chante…du moment que cela n'empiète pas sur ses tâches quotidiennes peu m'importe »

« C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites…rassurez-vous, je me charge de tout » répondit Sebastian en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Une dernière chose…la discrétion sera de rigueur dans un premier temps. Aucun des domestiques ne doit être au courant de cette histoire »

« Entendu »

« Lorsqu'elle sera prête, je l'interrogerai de nouveau…d'ici là tu me feras chaque jour un rapport détaillé sur elle. Ce sera tout… »

« Bien monsieur »

« Nyah ? » s'étonna la jeune fille en les regardant successivement.

« Oui…tu vas rester avec nous quelques temps… » lui affirma Sebastian en la regardant avec douceur. Un peu comme si elle avait compris, elle esquissa à nouveau un sourire avant de venir lécher la joue de Sebastian comme si de rien n'était.

« Et éduque-la rapidement ! » ordonna Ciel « Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça en public ! C'est affligeant »

« Oui Monsieur… » le majordome quitta finalement la pièce et fit bien attention de ne croiser personne et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans sa chambre. « On y est » la chambre de Sebastian avait toujours était des plus simple…une armoire, un lit, un bureau et quelques commodités dans un coin. Il n'y était pratiquement jamais et personne ne venait jamais jusqu'ici. Cette cachette était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour l'instant. Il déposa donc la jeune fille sur le lit et la regarda quelques instants. « Il te faut des vêtements plus appropriés, je crois que May-Lynn a ce qu'il faut et tu… »

Un bruit d'estomac criant famine le coupa dans sa phrase « Nyah ? »

« Et tu dois mourir de faim bien sûr…reste ici, je reviens tout de suite » alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, la jeune fille prit peur et tenta de le suivre mais elle tomba aussitôt du lit « Nyah ! Nyah ! » criait-elle afin de l'appeler.

« Et bien et bien… » Sebastian revint vers elle et la reprit dans ses bras. « C'est dangereux voyons…uhm ? » mais elle ne l'écoutait nullement et s'accrochait à lui les yeux en larmes. Savait-elle seulement qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras du diable ? Bien sûr que non… « Il faut se calmer maintenant, je vais revenir »

« Nyah ? » Il venait de la déposer une fois de plus sur le lit tout en lui passant un drap sur la tête.

« Pour éviter de prendre froid » déclara t-il d'un petit clin d'œil. « A présent je dois y aller »

« … ! » elle voulut à nouveau protester mais une fois à la porte, Sebastian lui fit signe de se taire tout en lui souriant « Pas de bruit jusqu'à mon retour »

« … » elle semblait avoir compris puisqu'elle n'ajouta rien et le laissa partir. Elle regarda ensuite partout autour d'elle, un peu comme un animal perdu et finit par se cacher entièrement avec le drap.

…

« May-Lynn, peux-tu me donner l'une de tes robes ? »

« Vous voulez que je…une robe ? Mais pourquoi faire ? » demanda la domestique qui avait bien failli casser un vase en entendant pareille question.

« Pour coudre » répliqua sérieusement Sebastian « Mon sens de la couture doit aussi s'affirmer chez les demoiselles, allons pressons ! »

« Euh…T-tout de suite ! » elle revint quelques minutes après, l'une de ses robes bleue sombre en main. « Elle est un peu déchirée dans le bas et il manque quelques boutons, vous croyez que ça ira ? »

« C'est parfait, je crois que vous faîtes à peu près la même taille » dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

« Hein ? »

« Ce n'est rien tu peux retourner à ton ouvrage à présent, il reste plusieurs endroits poussiéreux à nettoyer »

« O-Oui » May-lynn le regarda s'éloigner sans avoir compris pourquoi une telle demande de sa part.

L'orage ne s'était toujours pas calmé, il faisait si sombre dans le manoir…Sebastian lui n'avait que faire du mauvais temps et retourna rapidement à sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne vit personne dans un premier temps et comprit rapidement que… « C'est donc là que tu te cachais » la jeune fille avait retrouvé son apparence de chat et dormait paisiblement en boule sous les draps. Le majordome regarda alors sa montre…c'était bientôt l'heure de préparer le dîner, il pouvait la laisser dormir d'ici là. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, petite merveille » Sebastian était vraiment aux anges, avoir un chat rien qu'à lui a toujours été son rêve le plus cher et son maître était d'accord pour le garder. Cet orage finalement n'avait pas annoncé que de mauvaises nouvelles…

…

« Alors ? Que deviens ta petite protégée ? » s'enquit Ciel tout en savourant son dîner.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher sérieusement sur son cas mais elle dormait lorsque je l'ai quitté. Nous verrons ce que cela donne cette nuit… »

« Pas de choses louches chez moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième Lau » rétorqua Ciel tout en pensant à son soit disant ami et commerçant illégal d'opium.

« Que dîtes vous là, monsieur…jamais je ne souillerai une créature aussi belle. Dans un premier temps, j'entends lui apprendre à marcher ainsi qu'à parler…avec un peu de chance, nous saurons au moins comment elle s'appelle. »

« Je n'ai que faire de son prénom. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle est venue faire ici et ce qu'elle attend de moi »

« Je comprends » Sebastian allait apporter le dessert lorsqu'un bruit de chute se fit entendre à l'étage. Le silence revint tout de suite après mais un autre bruit du même genre ce fit entendre cinq minutes après.

« Tu ferais peut être mieux d'aller voir » suggéra Ciel.

« Je pense que vous avez raison »

« Et dépêche toi ! »

« Oui Monsieur » en un éclair, Sebastian remonta l'étage et se rendit au plus vite dans sa chambre. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Hum ? » Le chat avait reprit forme humaine et le lit tout comme l'armoire étaient sans dessus dessous. Au milieu de tout ce grabuge, la jeune fille était là et portait non plus ses haillons mais une chemise blanche du majordome qu'elle avait enfilée tout de travers. « Nyah ! » s'écria t-elle joyeusement en lui montrant ce qu'elle portait.

Sebastian soupira. « Nous avons un long chemin à faire… » à une vitesse démoniaque, il remit tout en place et finit par la redéposer sur le lit. « Ne pouvais-tu pas m'attendre bien sagement ? J'ai du travail moi tu sais… »

« Nyah… »

« … » voilà que maintenant elle lui faisait une tête de chat battu « Mais ça ne fait rien… » se corrigea t-il en ré-aboutonnant correctement la chemise qu'elle portait. Attentive à ses gestes, la jeune fille en profita pour lui sauter une fois de plus au cou « Nyah…Nyah… » miaulait-elle tout en le reniflant.

« Toi tu es vraiment…un spécimen des plus rares… » déclara malicieusement le diable en contemplant la chevelure de la jeune fille entre ses doigts. _« Pas de choses louches chez moi ! »_ c'était bien son maître qui lui avait dit ça mais cette créature avait quelque chose de particulier. « Tu m'excuseras joli chaton »

« Nyah ? » un coup rapide à la nuque avait suffi à l'assommer. Elle lui en voudra très certainement au réveil mais d'ici là, il aurait tout le temps de finir ses tâches afin de lui consacrer de son temps.

« Sebastian ! Vous êtes là ? » c'était Bard qui tambourinait à la porte…non… « J'entre ! » avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser la main sur la poignée, Sebastian sortit en trombe obligeant le cuisinier à reculer. « Et bien Bard…que me veux-tu ? »

« Moi rien, c'est monsieur qui m'envoie vous chercher. Il dit que sa tarte a refroidi »

« Je vois…Dites à monsieur que j'arrive tout de suite, le temps pour moi de changer de veste » répliqua le majordome avec un faux sourire.

« Euh ouais…ok… » acquiesça Bard qui flairait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. « Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Retourne à ton poste tout-de-suite »

« … ! » Un ordre de Sebastian avec le sourire était plus terrifiant que tout le reste. Bard fit rapidement demi-tour sans poser question et disparût au bout du couloir. Sebastian maudit quelques instants son maître car il s'attendait un moment ou un autre à une vacherie de sa part…tout n'était que jeu pour lui après tout…mais très bientôt il lui revaudrait ça…

…

Plus tard lorsque tout le monde fût couché, Sebastian quitta la chambre de son maître endormi pour passer aux choses sérieuses avec cette fille…à commencer par…

« A nous maintenant ! En premier lieu, nous commencerons par un bon bain bien chaud puis nous essayerons cette robe… ? » Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté et pour cause, elle était recroquevillée dans un coin et lui tournait le dos. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier qu'il l'assomme un peu plus tôt. « C'était pour ton bien, je suppose que tu peux au moins comprendre ça » tenta t-il en s'approchant d'elle avec un chandelier.

Lorsqu'elle sentit sa proximité, elle se releva en grognant et tenta de reculer…en vain, il y avait le mur derrière elle. Sebastian crût au début que c'était à cause de lui mais en fait, c'était le feu qu'elle craignait et il n'y avait pas que ça…elle tentait de cacher son corps de la lueur des flammes. Pourquoi ? Sebastian préféra ne pas envenimer la situation et finit par reposer le chandelier sur le bureau. Il avait cru voir quelque chose mais il n'en était pas sûr… « A nous deux maintenant » sans son consentement, il la souleva dans ses bras pendant qu'elle se débattait pour lui échapper. « Un bain n'a jamais tué personne même si je peux comprendre que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, monsieur n'aime pas les personnes sales »

Dans la salle de bain, l'eau était déjà coulée et tout était prêt autour d'elle. Il la déposa au bord de la baignoire et hésita quelques instants pour la suite.

« Sauras-tu te débrouiller seule ? »

« … »

« Comme tu veux…je te laisse, je serai à côté » Sebastian quitta ensuite la pièce et resta derrière la porte au cas où. Elle avait beau être un chat, sous forme humaine elle n'en restait pas moins une femme et il aurait été inconvenant de rester dans la même pièce pendant qu'elle faisait sa toilette. Il avait beau être un diable, ses principes de majordome passaient avant tout…ça et aussi les ordres de son maître.

Pourtant, quelques secondes après, il entendit un énorme 'splash' mais cela ressemblait plus à un bruit de chute avec une odeur de sang. « Jeune Lady ? » aucune réponse. Il se résolut donc à entrer et il ne fût pas déçu. La jeune fille avait plongé dans la baignoire sans avoir retiré sa chemise et un peu de sang coulait sur son visage. Elle s'était cognée au front mais cela ne semblait guère la déranger. Elle tourna malgré tout la tête vers Sebastian…avec un regard triste.

« Et bien…j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en face d'une véritable enfant mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… » il retira sa jaquette ainsi que ses gants et retroussa les manches de sa chemise avant de s'approcher d'elle, un mouchoir en main. « Soignons d'abord cela » dit-il avec douceur tout en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front. La jeune fille le laissa faire tout en sachant bien que… « Tiens ? » la blessure avait déjà disparu « C'est vrai que tu n'es pas humaine mais j'ignore encore ce que tu es…un chat ? Certainement pas un être humain d'après ce que je viens de voir… »

« … » Toujours aucune réponse…elle ne parlait donc vraiment pas ?

Sebastian glissa ses doigts sous son menton ce qui l'obligea à relever la tête dans sa direction. « Monsieur n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient tu sais, contrairement à moi…j'ai la ferme intention de découvrir le mystère qui t'entoure…as-tu compris qui tu avais en face de toi ? » les yeux du majordome virèrent quelques instants au rouge…laissant entrevoir que lui non plus n'était pas humain. L'atmosphère de la pièce ne tarda pas à s'assombrir elle aussi…

« … » malgré tout, la jeune fille ne prit en aucune façon peur et se contenta de prendre le visage du majordome entre ses mains. « Nyah ? »

« … ! » Sebastian ne détecta pas l'ombre d'une peur chez elle alors qu'elle le regardait à la fois avec douceur et émerveillement. Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'il était…contrairement aux apparences, elle était loin d'être stupide. Cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle voyait un diable…pour autant, Sebastian ne parvenait à distinguer d'âme en elle. « Ce sera tout pour cette fois… » il reprit ses mains et tout dans la pièce revint à la normale. « Je ne sais pas si tu peux prendre froid mais cela risque fort d'arriver si nous ne nous dépêchons pas… » mais comment faire là ? Il devait lui retirer sa chemise et puisqu'elle ne pouvait le faire seule… « Puis-je ? »

Le silence fût encore de rigueur alors qu'elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Le majordome prit cela pour un oui et déboutonna lentement sa chemise mouillée avant de la lui ôter définitivement. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il voyait un corps de femme nu mais celle-ci ne devait pas être âgée de plus de dix sept ans. Sa peau était d'une incroyable douceur et quasi-parfaite…sa chevelure et son étrange couleur rose pâle faisait presque penser à celle d'un ange…un ange…et si c'était le cas ? Non, impossible…les anges ne se transforment pas en chat.

« Tourne-toi maintenant » elle s'exécuta docilement pendant qu'il éloignait les cheveux de son dos. « … ! » il aperçut dès lors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant et qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû voir… « C'est… » la même marque qu'il avait vu sur le corps du vieillard un peu plus tôt…une rose…mais là où cet humain l'avait en minuscule sur la poitrine, elle l'avait en grand sur tout son dos et sous forme de pentagramme. Elle aussi était donc lié par un contrat…ces traits sombres sur sa peau ne trompaient pas. La rose prisonnière par trois quadrilatères renfermant un croissant de lune en son centre…quel était donc la signification d'un tel lien ? Et surtout…qui était le maître ?

Tant de questions…Sebastian esquissa un sourire malin « Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu t'enfuir mais…soit sans crainte, tu ne reverras plus jamais ton ancien maitre… » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

« Nyah ? » sans la moindre explication, il la tira hors de l'eau et l'enveloppa dans une serviette immaculée.

« Tout sera bientôt terminé… » sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ses paroles, il l'emporta avec lui dans les sous-sols du manoir, là où personne ne pouvait les entendre. D'un simple claquement de doigt, les chandeliers s'allumèrent autour d'eux et il vint la déposer au centre de la pièce pour ensuite fermer la porte à clef. La jeune fille regarda partout autour d'elle sans comprendre mais une chose est sûre, elle n'aimait pas ce lieu. Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée là ?

« Nyah ! » alors qu'elle cherchait à l'appeler lui ne se trouvait déjà plus en face d'elle « … ? »

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? »

« Nyah ! » une chaîne venait de lui être passée autour du cou. Elle pâlit à cette vision mais très vite, son poignet droit se retrouva lui aussi prit dans une autre chaîne dont l'extrémité était accrochée au plafond. Son poignet gauche subit le même sort et très vite, elle ne pût absolument plus bouger. « Nyah ! Nyah ! » se débattit-elle en vain.

« Calme toi, mon intention n'est pas de te faire dû mal au contraire… »

Elle entendait sa voix mais ne le voyait pas, ses jambes refusaient toujours de la soutenir et elle avait froid. Ces chaînes l'empêchaient de se transformer en chat…

« Ne veux-tu pas te libérer de ton maître ? J'ignore quel mystère t'entoure mais tu n'es certainement pas venue jusqu'ici par hasard…sous forme de chat qui plus est… »

Tous les chandeliers s'éteignirent brusquement laissant la jeune fille en larmes alors que sa serviette venait de lui être ôtée. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut entièrement son corps alors qu'elle sentait pertinemment la présence du diable derrière elle. Il n'avait plus son apparence humaine…

« Je vais lever ton sceau et t'en appliquer un nouveau ainsi…je découvrirai tous tes secrets… »

« Nyahhh ! » dès l'instant où il posa une main dans son dos, son sang se mit à couler de part et d'autre de sa marque. Une lumière tenta de repousser le diable mais ce dernier alla jusqu'à enfoncer ses griffes dans la chair. La jeune fille hurla de douleur tandis qu'une étrange fumée commençait à s'échapper de son corps. Le démon savait que cela risquait de la tuer mais jamais il ne laisserait une telle chose arriver…son maître la voulait vivante pour connaitre la vérité…

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne réussisse à imposer son droit sur elle. Celui qui lui avait fait une telle marque était au moins un démon de la même classe que lui…si ce n'est plus. Pourquoi ? Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt puisqu'elle-même n'était pas humaine. N'était-ce pas les humains que les créatures surnaturelles comme lui étaient supposées envoûter ? Peut être avait-elle quelque chose de particulier qui sait…

L'air dans la pièce était devenu suffoquant…la fumée ne s'était pas dissipée et pour cause, elle était en train de se rassembler pour former une chose énorme à l'apparence féline. La bête attaqua sans prévenir et coupa les chaines qui retenaient la jeune fille tout en essayant de faucher Sebastian au passage. « Quelle abomination que voilà…le sceau n'était donc pas sa seule prison. On lui avait en plus posé une malédiction… » le chat géant se ficha du diable qu'il était et fonça sur lui avec dans l'intention de le tuer. Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du démon et la créature fût tout simplement repoussée devant la malveillance qu'il dégageait. « Je suis le malin…je suis le vice à moi seul…aucune malédiction ne peut prétendre avoir de l'effet sur moi… » déclara t-il tout en écrasant l'esprit maudit avec son talon haut. Ce dernier se dissipa sans laisser la moindre trace dans l'air.

Sebastian n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir car ses sens venaient de l'avertir que la jeune fille avait cessé de respirer…

Il alla aussitôt à son chevet sans prendre la peine de retrouver son aspect humain. Son corps nu baignait dans le sang…son propre sang et elle était gelée. Le démon la redressa doucement contre lui en l'enveloppant dans un voile de ténèbres…une si frêle créature… « Non, je ne te laisserai pas mourir… » sans perdre un instant, il approcha lentement son visage du sien et s'empara de ses lèvres afin de lui injecter un peu de son poison capable de réveiller un mort. L'effet fût quasi instantané et il s'éloigna pour la laisser reprendre son souffle. Son cœur recommençait à battre normalement et elle ouvrait les yeux…

« … ! » ses yeux…de ses yeux à moitié entrouverts, Sebastian perçut pour la première fois la lueur d'une âme en elle. Cette âme…c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une comme celle-ci...blanche…pure et totalement dépourvue de la moindre souillure. Là où chaque être cachait une part d'obscurité dans son cœur, le sien n'en présentait pas la moindre trace…l'innocence et la beauté à l'état pure. Un être à part et unique…de quoi rendre fou n'importe quel diable…et lui non plus ne faisait pas exception…

Il remonta une main le long de son dos meurtri pour l'approcher encore plus près de lui, voulant ce que tout diable aurait déjà pris…mais alors qu'il approchait une fois de plus son visage du sien, elle eut une réaction qui le surpris le premier. Délicatement elle était venue poser le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres du démon…avant de passer très doucement son autre main dans les cheveux de ce dernier désormais bien longs. Sebastian bloqua littéralement sur elle tandis que la course de sa main se terminait sur son visage. De là, elle lui sourit quelques instants puis s'évanouit dans ses bras…

« … » cette sensation…cette sensation de chaleur sur son visage…que lui avait-elle donc fait ? Pendant un instant, il avait trouvé cela agréable…lui un démon ! Elle lui avait néanmoins fait rappeler ses devoirs et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas la tuer avant que son maître ne lui en donne l'ordre « Quel majordome indigne je fais… » soupira t-il. Il finit par reprendre forme humaine et dissipa toute forme d'aura malfaisante autour d'eux. Il éloigna ensuite la jeune fille de la marre de sang et déposa sa veste noire sur elle, le temps pour lui de prendre un chandelier. Ce fût lorsqu'il revint près d'elle que la lumière révéla ce qu'il avait cru voir un peu plus tôt dans la chambre…

Des cicatrices, des marques d'entailles et de brûlures parcouraient l'ensemble de son corps mais ces traces n'étaient visibles qu'à la lumière des flammes…cela était des plus lugubre néanmoins, il savait à présent ce qu'elle était…et pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui sous sa vraie forme. Son ancien maître devait être un bourreau qui la maltraitait mais tout cela était terminé maintenant…parce qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus et que Sebastian avait hâte d'être au lendemain…

…

« Que fais donc cet idiot de chien ! » s'impatienta Ciel déjà sur les nerfs de bon matin. Sebastian avait tenu à ne rien lui révéler et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il amène cette fille devant lui…mais cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il les attendait.

Toc…Toc…Toc…

« Entrez ! Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Touts mes excuses monsieur mais l'habillage a pris plus de temps que prévu » précisa Sebastian, la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Elle m'a tout l'air d'être calme aujourd'hui, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Elle ne peut pas encore marcher ? »

« A ce propos… » le majordome déposa délicatement la jeune fille au sol et cette fois-ci, elle parvint à se tenir debout. Sebastian lui tenant la main, Ciel vit tout de même ses jambes trembler. « C'est assez, fais la s'assoir »

« Comme il vous plaira » Sebastian la conduisit au siège le plus proche tandis que Ciel vint prendre place en face d'elle à son bureau. « Que peux-tu me dire à son sujet ? Je vois qu'elle porte l'une des robes de May-lynn, revisité à ta façon… »

« En effet…puisqu'elle n'est pas une domestique j'ai pensé que mon initiative ne vous dérangerai pas… »

« Disons que ça peut aller pour l'instant… » la robe de couleur bleu foncée avait été reprise au niveau de l'ourlet du bas et des manches puis réajusté à la taille pour l'hôte. Le col fermé avait été supprimé pour laisser le cou découvert avec un ravissant nœud blanc à la base de la poitrine. Ciel devait le reconnaitre, cette robe rendait beaucoup mieux ainsi et cette fille la portait à merveille. « Alors ? Parle à présent…dis moi tout ce que tu as appris sur elle » réclama le comte sans jamais quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

« Puisque monsieur insiste…cette jeune personne est en réalité un ange déchu… »

« Un ange déchu ? »

« Tout à fait…j'ai percé sa nature pas plus tard qu'hier soir en levant le sceau qu'on lui avait posé dans le dos, une marque symbolisant la lune prisonnière d'une rose noire… »

« Ce qui veut dire… »

« Oui, désormais elle nous appartient monsieur…j'ignore quelle créature l'avait affligée d'un tel sceau mais le vieillard mort sous votre toit la possédait aussi. A mon avis, ils étaient tous les deux la propriété de quelqu'un… » ajouta pensivement Sebastian.

« Et bien cette personne n'avait qu'à davantage surveiller ce qui lui appartenait… » déclara mystérieusement Ciel.

« Monsieur ? »

Le jeune comte s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille, muni de sa canne et l'obligea à relever le visage dans sa direction. « Un ange déchu doit bien pouvoir servir à quelque chose… »

« A ce propos monsieur, j'ai aussi découvert qu'on lui avait jeté une malédiction que même moi ne peut lever…celle qui lui permet de se métamorphoser en chat mais qui rend aussi son destin maudit… »

« Maudit, dis-tu… » Ciel médita quelques instants sur ces paroles sans pour autant retirer sa canne de son menton. Les yeux de cette créature le perturbaient…ils ne semblaient refléter aucune émotion si ce n'est une…la tristesse. Pendant quelques secondes, il se revit à travers elle quelques années plus tôt…avant sa rencontre avec Sebastian… « Toi aussi tu as connu ça j'imagine… » aucune réponse de sa part. Ciel finit par baisser son geste et prit une décision « A partir d'aujourd'hui, je te rebaptise…ton nom sera Lucile et moi, Ciel Phantomhive, fait le serment de briser la malédiction qui t'entoure ! » elle semblait comprendre puisque ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands « En contrepartie, tu deviendras ma propriété et tu obéiras au moindre de mes ordres, est ce clair ? »

« Pensez-vous que cela soit une bonne idée, monsieur ? Outre le fait que je vous obéirai quoi que vous décidiez, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire cache quelque chose de beaucoup plus important qu'il n'y paraît… » en vérité, avec ce qu'il avait vu hier soir, il y avait fort à parier que le ou les anciens maîtres de la jeune fille refassent rapidement surface dans le but de la récupérer…et même lui, Sebastian ne savait pas encore s'il pourrait supporter la présence d'un autre être dégageant une âme aussi délicieuse…

« Ne me force pas à répéter, Sebastian…l'inconnu ne m'a jamais fait peur et j'ai le diable à mes côtés. Il ne manquait plus qu'un ange pour compléter le tout et le tour était joué…Lucile restera avec nous et sous ta protection dans un premier temps, elle apprendra à vivre comme les humains…personne ne devra la voir d'ici là, est ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? »

« Vous ne pouvez être plus clair…monsieur… » répondit le majordome en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Et puis tu voulais bien un chat si je ne m'abuse ? Celui-ci est parfait pour toi… » le nargua Ciel « Moi en revanche j'attends des résultats d'ici deux semaines. Evidemment ce serait plus simple si elle pouvait parler…ses 'Nyah' incessants commencent presque à me manquer… »

« Elle n'a plus dit un mot depuis que j'ai levé son sceau… » précisa Sebastian en la voyant regarder la fenêtre depuis son siège.

« Tu as dû la traumatiser avec ta lugubre apparence » trancha Ciel qui visait droit dans le mille. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de savoir les détails.

« Je vous assure que… » Sebastian et Ciel s'interrompirent au moment où un bruit de chute attira leur attention. Lucile était tombée de son siège en voulant se lever et avait à présent la main dirigée vers la fenêtre, derrière le bureau de Ciel. Elle semblait vouloir quelque chose mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche…

« Sebastian ! » Ciel montra alors l'ombre de la jeune fille se reflétant derrière elle.

« … » des ailes…de grandes ailes de plumes se dessinaient dans son dos mais impossible de voir quoi que se soit sur elle sans le reflet du soleil. Sa malédiction était plus puissante que ce qu'il avait imaginé…même en brisant son sceau, ses pouvoirs restaient enchaînés par un sort des plus puissants dont elle seule pouvait peut être faire quelque chose…cela ne restait bien sûr qu'une théorie mais dans le doute…

« Donne-lui ce qu'elle veut… » ordonna subitement Ciel en le tirant de ses pensées.

« Monsieur ? »

« Dépêche toi, son comportement est quelque peu étrange »

« Bien… » en fait Sebastian savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait…une chose que tout être de lumière avait besoin pour vivre… « Si vous me permettez, lady… » il la porta une nouvelle fois dans ses bras mais son regard ne se détachait toujours pas de la fenêtre. D'un geste sûr, le majordome ouvrit grand le rideau ainsi qu'une des vitres pour y laisser entrer un peu d'air frais ainsi que…les rayons du soleil sur son visage…

Tel une enfant, la jeune fille resta émerveillée devant un tel spectacle…la tempête de la veille avait laissé place au soleil et à la chaleur de ses rayons sur les êtres vivants et la nature…mais depuis quand une chose aussi normale chez les humains étonnait-elle les anges ? A force de l'observer, Sebastian aussi désirait en apprendre plus sur elle…sur le but de sa venue en ces lieux…

« Cette lumière est agaçante... » ronchonna Ciel en se protégeant avec sa main.

« Il est vrai que vous côtoyez plus souvent l'ombre que la lumière mais tout le monde n'est pas dans votre cas, jeune maître…autrefois, nous étions tous des êtres de lumière comme cette créature »

« Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi…et son nom est Lucile maintenant… » Ciel leva quelques instants la tête pour la regarder et vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, la tête posée contre Sebastian…mais le plus surprenant était le sourire de quiétude qu'elle affichait. « Un ange dans les bras du diable on aura vraiment tout vu…on dirait qu'elle s'est vraiment prise d'affection pour toi, dis moi ? »

« En effet…peut être gagnerons nous sa confiance plus facilement ainsi… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, sombre idiot… »

« Que monsieur me pardonne mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous, les humains, appelez 'sentiments'…quoi qu'il arrive je ne me détacherai pas de la mission qui m'a été fixée… »

« Seba…Sebastian… »

« … ?! » cette voix…Ciel et Sebastian eurent la même réaction et regardèrent la jeune fille d'un peu plus près. Lucile releva lentement la tête vers le majordome et comme elle l'avait fait la nuit dernière, alors qu'il était sous sa forme démoniaque, elle esquissa un doux sourire avant de répéter « Sebastian… » d'une voix claire et…pure…

« Que disais-tu à l'instant ? Je ne me détacherai pas de quoi… ? » l'incita à poursuivre Ciel tout en revenant s'assoir tranquillement à son bureau, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« … » c'était incompréhensible…depuis quand parlait-elle ? La couleur de son âme se reflétait à travers ses yeux bleus turquoise…c'était si tentant…

« Sebastian…n'oublie pas de t'acquitter de ta tâche…tu ne dois en aucun cas me décevoir, est ce que c'est clair ? » le rappela à l'ordre Ciel qui commençait à avoir l'impression que l'on avait envoyé Lucile uniquement de le but de tenter son diable d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« … » Sebastian mit un temps à répondre à son maître, occupé à respirer le parfum de cet ange maudit dont il voulait assurément l'âme. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre, cela aurait été si facile pour lui…mais de sa douce main qu'elle avait une fois plus posée sur sa joue, Sebastian ne pût se résoudre à aller plus loin…lui aussi voulait savoir qui elle était et la tuer maintenant ne répondrai pas à ses questions…

A l'extérieur le temps s'assombrit une fois de plus et le soleil se retrouva très vite voilé par de sombres nuages. Lucile perdit rapidement le sourire et une douleur vint rapidement la prendre à la gorge. Sa main qui jusque là se trouvait sur le visage du diable, glissa pour serrer du plus fort qu'elle pouvait sa veste noire…elle souffrait et ce fût précisément à ce moment que le sourire malin de Sebastian s'élargit et qu'il reprit sa main dans la sienne.

« Sebastian… » s'impatienta Ciel toujours en attente d'une réponse de la part de son chien.

Lucile commençait à suffoquer. Sebastian posa alors son front contre le sien et la pièce commença à s'enfoncer dans une aura des plus sombres. Un léger bruit métallique se fit ensuite entendre sans que le démon ne s'en préoccupe vraiment…non…si elle devait vivre, il devait une fois de plus lui injecter de son poison…ses lèvres étaient à lui…

Il ne pût cependant pas arriver à ses fins puisque la malédiction de la jeune fille reprit le dessus et en un instant, l'aura du diable fût recouverte par une étrange fumée grise. Les yeux de Lucile se contractèrent et le brouillard lui fit perdre forme humaine…

« … » Le temps que tout redevienne normal autour d'eux, Ciel n'avait toujours pas bougé de son siège et ses éternuements reprirent de plus bels. Sebastian tenait à nouveau une adorable petite boule de poile grise dans ses mains avec la robe qu'elle portait encore il y a quelques minutes. « Yes…my lord… » finit-il par répondre avant d'envelopper le chat de ses bras corrompus, impatient de connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire…ces deux semaines promettaient vraiment d'être très intéressantes…

…

_Ce sera tout pour cette fois, le prochain chapitre risque de prendre beaucoup de temps aussi mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite promis ) N'oubliez pas les commentaires et merci pour ton commentaire Lara Phantomhive Bisous !_


End file.
